Web
by 1914 guy
Summary: Sally was walking in the woods. But than she Head something coming inside a Cave. So she go's in but she Won't come out. Warning yuri.


web

Sally was Walking Through the forest When she hears a voice coming from a Cave. She Walk and stop at the Mouth of the Cave.

"... Is somebody in There?... Hhhhheeeelllloooo!?" Said sally

She decide to go in the Cave to if somebody is Trap. As she was Walking in Side the Cave she saw More and More spiderweb as she was Walking Deeper in Side the Cave. She was Starting to get Scared but she Kept calm. When sally stop Walking When she saw this Huge Space deep down in Side the Cave. But she Started to get more Scared When saw Spiderweb's at Both sides and a Giant web in The medal. Then she hears a voice. " hahahahahaha!"

Sally is now Scared and was about to runaway but stop When a Spiderweb Shootout and Hits her Leg and pulls her up to the Ceiling.

" who are you!... Please let me go!" Sled sally in Anger And Fear.

" ooh don't be Scared my Dear." Said the Mysterious voice

Then the Spiderweb that was Holding sally from the Ceiling Broke and Fall on to the Giant Spiderweb. She Try to get up but the web Stuck her down.

" you look so lovely I Could eat you up." Said the Mysterious voice as it was coming out of the shadow. It was a Dark Spider woman, you know like a Mermaid but Instead of a Fish Tale, it is Spider body with the Eight legs but for the Place Where the Head is, the top Half of a Person is There but the top Half Skin Matches the Spider body's. for the Head it didn't Eight eyes or something like that just two eyes. For it Mouth it had Spider like Fangs.

" oh my god!.. Stay away from me!" Said sally

The Spider woman Started walking Around sally with a little Grin on her face.

" aaaarrrr you do Perfect... What is your name?" Said the Spider woman

" What's your Freak!" Said sally

" ... I am Lady web the Mistress of all Spider. and you are?" Said Lady web

" ... Sally, sally acorn." Said sally

" well not for Much Longer." Said Lady web as she Squirts out her web all over Sally's body but stopping When only her Head was Left.

" what are you doing you b...!" Said sally but was stop because Lady web Squirts some web to Sally's Mouth.

" atatat that not how Ladies to Speak" said Lady web as she was Staring at sally. " now Stay still, this well only Hurt a little." Then Lady web Bites sally with her Spider Fangs.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Said sally as she Screened out but the Screams were Muzzled.

Lady web stop Biting. " Don't worry my Dear, the Poison won't kill you, it well just Change you."said Lady web

Sally's eyes Wide open.

" but you see" said Lady web

Lady web Squirts out her web to Sally's Head. Now her Whole body was cocoon by the Spider web and was Fast asleep.

" Sleep well my Dear by tonight you old life well end." Said Lady web as she walk back in to the shadow.

Night Fallen and sally was still Trapped Inside cocoon. She Woke up in Inside it.

" what... What Happened?" Said sally as she Remembers What Happened. The  
Cave, the Spider woman and the Whole cocoon.

Sally Tried to get out of the cocoon but as she was Moving it Felt weird.

" I think it's time to get you out of your cocoon." Said Lady web coming out of the shadowing walking to Sally's cocoon.

Lady web cut a slit on Sally's cocoon with one of her Legs.

" come out my Dear and look at Yourself." Said Lady web as she back away from the cocoon.

Sally got out of her cocoon and Started looking at Herself.

" what!... What.. What have you Done to me." Said sally as she look at her body. The top Half of her body was ok but the Bottom Half Wasn't. The Bottom Half Is now the same as Lady web's Bottom Half.

" you look Beautiful In that form sally." Said Lady web

" Turn me back now you Freak!" Said sally

"Let me think?... No my Dear." Said Lady web

"... I can't go back looking like this!" Said sally as she was looking as Herself.

" who said you well go back." Said Lady web

Then Lady web Quickly went behind sally and Bite her Neck. As she was Biting sally, she was Putting some kind of Liquid in Sally's body. Then Lady web back away from sally.

"Don't worry the Poison is only a Mind control Poison so now look at me sally. You are my Mate... You well love me and you well Follow my every command... You are a Spider woman and your name well be Willa. Do you Understand." Said Lady web

"...yes my Lady web." Said sally

" good." Said Lady web as she kiss sally on the Lips.

The end.


End file.
